


New York Renaissance

by marginalia



Category: Sex and the City (TV), Sports Night
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-05
Updated: 2005-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:43:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia
Summary: Prompts were a bottle of gin and a mechanical bull





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts were a bottle of gin and a mechanical bull

Danny notices him first. Danny's at the corner of the bar and he sees him at a crowded table, all short dark curls and wire-rim glasses There's a virtually untouched gin martini in front of him and he looks as uncomfortable as Danny feels. He appears to be in desperate need of a beer. Danny's starting to wonder why he himself is there; this is no way to spend his night off, but he's been alone so long he's running out of ideas. 

He turns back to his drink and is somehow not surprised when the guy appears at his elbow. "Steve Brady," he says, sticking out his hand. "And I've seen you on TV. You're Dan, right?"

"Danny," he corrects, and he's not sure why. "You can call me Danny."

It turns out Steve's a bartender, he catches the show sometimes in the morning reruns, and he has strong opinions about basketball. He never does manage to say why he was there in the first place; he just waves his hand at the group he had been sitting with and says they'll never miss him. Danny thinks in that case there is something severely wrong with them, and just when he's trying to think of a way to say "let's get out of here" without it sounding strange, Steve says he knows a place not far that's run by a friend of his. It's comfortable. He says it even has a mechanical bull, and Danny thinks he's joking because it's New York, after all, but then again, it's New York, so he might be serious. 

Steve has the most open smile Danny has ever seen, so he goes.

::

For the first time in a long time he knows he wouldn't want Casey with him tonight. Casey would be stiff and self-conscious and instead he has Steve, with his bright eyes and his voice that would never make it on television. He's handing Danny another drink and this was absolutely the best plan ever.

"Can we ride it," Danny asks, tilting his head at the bull, "Or is it only for college girls in tight t-shirts?"

"It is," Steve says, "But for you there might be an exception." 

Danny's had too much to drink to know if there's intent behind that or not, but he's had enough to not worry about it. He clambers up on the bull and when it starts he hangs on for dear life, hands and thighs tight. It's shaking him to the core, shaking out the cobwebs and the shadows and the dark. He can hear Steve's shouts and the wolf-whistles from the girls at the bar. It both lasts forever and is over too fast, and Steve simultaneously high-fives him and mocks his dismount.

When they leave the bar Danny's still shook up and scattered. The lights of the city are dancing for him, celebrating worlds reborn. Steve hails him a cab and gives him a quick tight hug. "See you around," he says, and he just might. 

Danny figures anything can happen in this city.


End file.
